1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device authentication control method and a device authentication control device preferably for use when a connection device is connected to a network mounted on a boat, and a boat including the device authentication control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a connection device is connected to a network mounted on a boat, the connection device performs an authenticating action so as to permit the connection device to function normally on the network (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-252823).
The conventional method, however, has had a problem in that, because the authenticating action is performed irrespective of the manufacturer or device class of the connection device, it has become impossible to handle specific connection devices without an authentication step.